Full Auto Wiki
Welcome to the Full Auto Wiki Full Auto is a racing game developed by Pseudo Interactive and published by Sega, which focuses heavily on third person combat to destroy opponents and almost every aspect of the environment to the player's advantage. Full Auto. Full Auto at its core is a racing game, set in the fictional city of Staunton. However, much of the game revolves around vehicular combat using mountable and tunable Weapons. The objective in most cases is to cross the finish line alive and first, while causing as much mayhem as possible within the environment. Some events within career mode revolve around setting hot laps or eliminating specific targets. Officially, Full Auto has no story line (until its sequel) featuring a series-based career mode through which additional vehicles, tracks, and weapons are unlocked. An anonymous author has created a full on backstory leading up to the in-game events. The Story (courtesy of an anonymous author) The main story begins with a man named John, at the edge of the 19th century. Financially desparate, he enters a horse race, and brings a gun to make sure he wins. Near the end of the race, he pulls out his gun, and shoots the rider ahead of him before he could finish. Despite the sheer shock regarding his action, no explicit rule forbade the use of violence against another racer. In a short amount of time, John had created a competition of his own: a race in which all the riders brought guns. He was able to make decent money for a few years, before falling victim to his own creation. He had a son, who kept the idea in mind. many years later, in the midst of the Great Depression, John's son needed money just as desparately as millions of others. He began to organized death races of his own in and around New York City. By the mid 1930s, the heat was closing in on him. In 1937, he was arrested and put on trial. The guilty verdict was the responsibility of one man, who testified. That man was one of the closest friends of his son, also named John. Before John Jr. witnessed his own father hung before him, he fatally misinterpreted his last words to not make the mistakes he did. He swore on hi father's grave to kill Marcus, who had given the testimony, and to bring death racing to a whole new level. Over the next few decades, John organized street races with cars, rather than horses. Weapons were of course soon incorporated, and essentially created what Full Auto is now. Throughout the late 1960s and early 1970s, John put the money he had amassed so far into upping the ante with his competitions. Knowing the destructive power they could unleash, he threatened cities with holding the competition within them unless a ransom was paid. Since there weren't enough volunteers for this kind of brutal racing, he began to select random citizens and force them into racing, threatening them or their immediate friends and family. Since competitions weren't very heated with such people behind the wheel, John refined his selection method and began to find more suitable drivers, which led to the competition becoming extremely more dangerous for all involved, and which also led to the naming of Veterans. In the early 1980s, Vulcan became involved, and has since been once of the most well known racers in the entire competition and even known outside of it. Warlord, since Vulcan's entry, has been his worst enemy. Taking advantage of the resources he had being John's right hand man, he took every opportunity he could to try and kill Vulcan, or to make things as difficult as possible for him. Vulcan was originally a street racer, but one of the best anywhere. He proved this when he won a cross country race driving his signature red muscle car for the first time. The race was run by John. As Vulcan had now proved himself to be one of the best, he was forced into the competition in the winter of 1983/1984. After survivng the first few brutal races in Chicago, and making a name for himself as a guardian angel for saving some civilians from the races, John sent him to kill Marcus, and telling him his side of what had happened. Rather than kill Marcus, who had become adept in dealing with goons sent by John over the years, Vulcan learned his side of the story, and knew that John had to be killed. While tracking down where John was hiding out in the city, Vulcan rounded up what remained of the local authorities and the military which had semi-effectively been sent in to lead an assault on where John was hiding. The assault wasn't a complete success, as John escaped. Warlord, however, was killed. Over the course of several months afterward, Vulcan met and befriended Ardent, and continued to Miami, where John was supposedly hiding out to raise enough money and resources to continue hosting his competition, while having attainted police attention for his armed car. After finally tracking him down, Vulcan found John the same day that the government had, and had to get through them as well as John's men. John made a last ditch effor to try and escape in Warlord's 1976 Personal APC prototype through the Miami subway system, which was still under construction. As Vulcan's remaining weapons were useless against the vehicle, he had no choice but to use C4 which he'd packed into he car before the final chase, killing himself and John on August 29, 1984. After that, the competition ceased from 1984 until 1991, when another organizer had risen to pick up the pieces. Vulcan's closest friend, who had played a large role in most of his actions, decided to try and do what the original Vulcan did. He had a replica of the original car built from a 1967 Camaro, and had the grey racing gear he s always seen wearning made for him, which he has never again been seen out of. Not knowing where else to start, Vulcan entered the competition as soon as he could, and continued to try and protect civilians whenever he could, while try to find a way to end the competition for good. In 2004, Vulcan met with Ardent again, but under less than pleasant circumstances. Ardent had been forced into the competition. Ardent did what he could to help, before killing himself in 2004. Over the course of the next two years, Vulcan became a serious figure in the competition. He's always done what he can for the unfortunate victims of the races, and also become one of the most feared drivers, for his excellent behind the wheel, and holding the trigger. In 2006, the competition was held in Staunton. Vulcan once again enters. Now knowing this story, it's up to the player to decide who Vulcan is now. Will he keep fighting to try and do the right thing? Or will he give up and become a cold hearted killer, living for nothing more than the destruction of cities, and the ending of lives, becoming a victim himself to what he once tried to destroy. Category:Browse Category:How To Deal With A Bully Wiki: Another Wiki From Me.